The Brain, The Wild Beauty, and The Homeschooled
by IamDragonFury
Summary: Harold and Ezekiel are bored so Izzy promises to show them a good time and vows not to let them get hurt or get them in any trouble, no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

The Brains, The Wild Beauty, and the Home schooled

My very first fanfic, sorry if it's no good

Ezekiel and Harold sat in the green room hoping to get some time away from everyone; things had gotten out of control with everyone talking about who kissed who and who did what. "I'm bored," Harold sighed, "are you bored?"

The prairie boy slumped back against the couch "Most definitely." he replied

Despite it being peaceful, there was really nothing to do in the green room except sit around and stare at the ceiling.

Suddenly the crazy, but lovable, redhead Izzy dropped from the ceiling "Did i hear someone say they were bored?" she asked crazily.

"How'd you get in here?" Harold questioned, while Ezekiel looked up at the ceiling seeing no way she could have gotten in.

"That's not important," she stated, "what is important is that we find something fun to do."

Ezekiel and Harold looked at each other wondering if they really wanted to get involved with the nutty girl

Izzy asked "So, what do ya say?"

Harold stood up and said, "Only if you promise we won't get hurt."

Then Ezekiel added "or arrested."

Izzy smiled "Of course I promise, I'd never get you guys in any trouble." she proclaimed, "come now, three way pinky promise."

The trio locked fingers "Come on." Izzy said, "lets sneak out the back." Izzy led them behind the stage to the back door "Now." she affirmed "we need a ride." She looked around and saw that one of the interns had left the keys in his car "Oh! lets use this one." She opened the door to the mustang.

"Wait." Harold inquired, "wouldn't taking the car get us in trouble?"

Izzy got in the driver's seat "We're just borrowing it, silly boy." She informed putting her seat belt on "Now come on get in."

Harold shrugged and slid into the back seat, but Ezekiel hesitated, "What's wrong Zekey?" Izzy asked.

"I don't do well in the back seat if you know what I mean." he said.

Izzy opened the front car door "Then sit up front with me." she insisted and the home schooled boy climbed in and put his seat belt on.

"You are licensed aren't you?" Harold asked leaning against Izzy's seat and Izzy replied "Absolutely, I'm a great driver, it only took me three tries to my license. can you believe it?"

"Yes." Harold said "Yes I do believe it."

* * *

It's about time I fixed this.


	2. Chapter 2

The Brains, The Wild Beauty, and the Home schooled

Chapter 2

Izzy sped down the street while her terrified passengers clutched the bottom of their seats.

"Now I'm really glad I didn't sit in the back seat." Ezekiel said leaning back as far as he could.

"Slow down Izzy!" Harold shouted, "you'll get us killed!"

Izzy slammed on the breaks "Goody." she said, "were here." She undid her seat belt and got out of the car while the guys got out behind her.

"Where are we eh?" Ezekiel asked looking up at the building they were in front of.

"Gentlemen, we are standing before…wait for it…the Candy store!" The batty girl announced happily.

"But it's closed." Ezekiel said, "how will we get inside eh?"

Izzy smiled craftily "Leave that to Momma." she said slyly "you too just wait here and wait for my signal." Then she back flipped over the fence and disappeared.

"What do you think the signal is eh?" Ezekiel asked Harold

The geek sighed "It's Izzy, so you know it's gonna be something crazy."

Meanwhile Izzy carefully climbed up the building's rain gutter while humming the James Bond theme to herself. When she mad it to the roof she looked down over the side at her allies and made a loud whooping noise "Ooouuuh! Ooouuuh!"

The guys looked at her strangely "I'm guessing that's the signal eh." Ezekiel said scratching his head while Harold hopped the fence, "I don't feel safe." Ezekiel said struggling to get over the fenc.e

"When you're with Izzy." the auburn haired teen explained, "You're never safe."

Izzy waited on the roof till she heard Harold call "Izzy!" she looked down at the two guys "How do we get up there?"

Izzy pointed at the rain gutter "I climbed that."

The guys looked uneasily at the rickety looking gutter "This time." Harold said to the farm boy "you're going first."

Ezekiel gulped, "Okay." He slowly started inching his way up the gutter with Harold behind him; they were halfway up the gutter when it started to wobble. Ezekiel felt chills run down his spine and he stopped.

"Don't look down!" Izzy said, but of course when someone says that, you have to look down.

Ezekiel did look down and he started to get vertigo "I can't do it!" he gasped "I shouldn't have done this!"

Harold was not as scared but he knew a rain gutter was not strong enough to hold the two teen boys for long. "Listen to me." Harold advised "you are _not _going to fall, I promise, I'm right here."

Izzy was watching from the roof "I'm here too! Remember, I promised I wouldn't let you guys get hurt," Izzy said holding out her hand, "Trust us."

Ezekiel looked down at Harold and up at Izzy, both looked serious, "Okay." he said feeling a little safer, "I trust you." He kept going till he was near the top then Izzy grabbed his arms and pulled him up, then Harold climbed up after him. "I made it!" Ezekiel acknowledged, looking over the side of the roof "I made it!"

Izzy clapped her hands "See, I told I wouldn't let you get hurt." she said while Harold nodded in agreement.

Ezekiel sighed, "I'm glad you're both here, I have zero street smarts."

Izzy informed "Now we just have to find a way in."

Harold looked around and saw the air duct, "Here, we can squeeze through this." he notified undoing the bolts with an army knife then he lifted up the vent blinds.

Izzy looked at him and proclaimed, "You are a _freaking genius!_"

* * *

There, probably not perfect, but better than before.


	3. Chapter 3

The Brains, The Wild Beauty, and the Home schooled

Chapter 3

Thank you for the advice, I'm working to become an author and I thought this would be the perfect way to test my ideas.

Izzy jumped feet first into the air-duct, Harold jumped in behind her, and Ezekiel jumped in head first.

"Weeeeeee!" the trio shouted as they slid at highspeed through the vent.

When they came to a stop Izzy looked down through the vents "Come on." she said "we need to find a safe way to get out."

She led them through the vent, combat crawling like a soldier in war. The guys slowly crawled behind her staring through the vents.

"Wait." Harold said sniffing the air "I smell...chocolate!"

"Good boy." Izzy said "now we just have to follow the smell, and see where it leads us."

"I smell it too eh." Ezekiel said "we need to go right." He pointed down the right vent passage.

"Almost there." Izzy said "and stop!" They stopped just above a control platform "that's not to far down, Got an idea." she said proudly "we'll lower eachother down shortest to tallest, that way the tallest can catch the shortest."

"Wait a minute." Ezekiel said nervously "I don't think I'm strong enough to hold you guys eh."

"It won't have to be for long." Harold informed "just long enough for us to quick jump down."

Ezekiel sighed "Okay." he put his feet forward and let Izzy grab his ankles, then as he gripped the vent she hung her self down.

Then Harold squeezed around Ezekiel and jumped grabbing Izzy's ankles on the way down, she grunted "Careful."

Harold dropped onto the platform "Okay Izzy, jump." He held out his arms and caught her.

"Whoa, nice catch." she said "Okay Zeke, your turn"

Ezekiel looked down at the other two with their arms out ready to catch him, he closed his eyes and let go.

Ezekiel felt himself fall and land in Izzy and Harold's arms, he gasped "Oh thank god."

Izzy hit a switch that turned on the lights and lit up the whole factory; the guys looked around in awe.

"Forget kids in a candy store." Harold said near tears "we're kids in a candy factory!"

"It's so beautiful..." she strated then she saw an opened crate of gummi bears "GUMMI BEARS!" and she jumped anto a nearby hook and threw herself into the gummi delight.

Harold saw a crate of chocolate and shrieked "Chocolate!" before diving head first into the crate.

Ezekiel looked around and saw a crate of taffy "Oh my god." he gasped in delight "taffy!" and jumped in.

As three indulged in the sweet confections the sugar was starting to get to them.

"You know." Harold said giggling uncontrollably "my momsaid i'm not supposed to eat a lot Chocolate."

Ezekiel, also giggling like mad asked "Why eh?"

"I don't know." the hyper geek answered "something to do with weight, and hyperness." then he disapeared into the chocolate again.

"Gummi Gummi Gummi!" Izzy laughed shoving more in her mouth "Isn't this fun!"

"I think it's fun!" Harold laughed "do you think it's fun Zeke?"

"Fun Fun Fun!" the home schooled teen answered wildly tearing at more taffy "give me some choc-o-late!"

Harold threw him some chocolate and he gobbled it up like a starving dog.

I hope this was long enough; I'm used to writing short stories so it's become a habit to write short chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Here it is chapter 4.

The three teens continued indulging in the sweetness around them.

"Chocolate!" Harold shrieked throwing it up in the air like confetti

"Taffy! Taffy! Taffy!" Ezekiel laughed nibbling a piece of watermelon taffy.

"Oh sweet gummi delight!" Izzy squealed eating handfuls at a time and shoving a bunch in her shirt.

Harold shoved chocolate in his mouth, Ezekiel shoved his face in the taffy mound eating like a dog, and Izzy kept putting gummi bears in her shirt.

"Zeke." Harold requested "get me some licorice."

Ezekiel held up a handful of black licorice and asked "This kind."

"Ew no." Harold said in disgust "red licorice." Ezekiel gave him a hand full of licorice and he downed it with another mouthful of chocolate.

"I wish I could do that without choking eh." Ezekiel said admirably

"This is the best." Harold said with a mouthful of chocolate.

"I know." Ezekiel replied hyper "what could go wrong eh?"

Suddenly they heard voices outside the door, the three gasped quietly "Hurry!" Izzy said "we gotta kill the lights." After they were all in the same crate closest to the controls Izzy got on Harold's shoulders then Ezekiel got on Izzy's. Ezekiel grabbed the light switch and the trio fell backwards turning the lights off as they went down.

Just then two security guards entered the building pointing two flashlights around.

"Strange." the first guard said "I thought I heard someone."

Izzy, Harold, and Ezekiel stayed huddled in the mess of gummi bears trying to stay as quiet as possible; Harold however had to death-grip Ezekiel's mouth as he couldn't stop giggling from all the sugar.

"Probably just some animals got in through the basement again." the second guard said in return.

As soon as the guards left the three teenagers emerged from the gummi bear mound.

"Wow." Harold said "I can't believe we didn't get caught."

"Well of course." Izzy laughed "I told you I wouldn't get you guys in trouble, after all I am really loyal."

"I can't believe it." Ezekiel queried "we could've got in through the basement and we had to climb up the devil's rain gutter?" Irritated Ezekiel groaned "That is un-freaking-believable!"

"Lets just go already." Harold sighed not wanting to hear him complain anymore.

Finally the trinity snuck out through the basement and got back in their "borrowed" car.

"So." Izzy asked slyly "you guys thirsty?"

"Oh yes." Harold groaned "after so much chocolate I need something to wash it down with."

"Me too eh." Ezekiel said "but nothing sweet because I can't even taste my own saliva at the moment."

"Well." Izzy said "so much for my soda machine shake down plan, oh well plan B!"

Izzy took a hard right and after almost half an hour stopped at yet another building.

"Izzy?" Harold asked suspiciously "where are we now?"

Izzy said nothing, she merely giggled impishly. Izzy made the other two get out and they slunk to the corner of the building.

They looked around the side of the wall and saw a truck labeled "Aquafina" pulled up to a garage with men unloading its contents.

"Were really gonna steal from the "Aquafina" truck?" Harold asked flatly

Izzy pinched his cheek "So cute." she said amused "Not we, but me, this is a dangerous task and I said I wasn't gonna let you guys get hurt, now wait here." The kooky redhead then ran over to a couple trash cans in front of the truck where no one was watch, then she roundhouse kicked them and leaped onto the truck making her way to the top of it. While the men were investigating what caused the noise Izzy snatched three water bottles then as the loading men came back around the left side of the truck she went around the right, collected her shoe, and returned to her cohorts.

"Here you go gentlemen." She said proudly handing them each a water "Tonight belongs to us, so lets enjoy it."

They boys were starting to go along with Izzy more willingly as she seemed true to her word that nothing would happen, however the night was young.

Izzy does have mad skills, and she did say in her second audition tape she was really loyal.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

This is probably my longest chapter so far, it had to be given the events taking place.

It was now a quarter to nine; Izzy was driving through the city while the guys had fallen asleep. Izzy knew they only had a few good hours before the others knew they were gone so she had to make it count. She then saw a sign that read "ZOO" and had a knew plan "Oh ho..." Izzy mused "E-lusive has an idea."

She turned right and pulled into the empty parking lot "Wake up boys!" Izzy yelled "were here!"

"Where exactly is here?" Harold yawned

"The zoo." Izzy stated

"The zoo?" Ezekiel inquired "what could we possibly do here?"

"Knowing Izzy she could probably think of a million things to do at closed zoo at night." Harold asserted

"Come on." Izzy said "we have work to do."

After hopping the gate the trine slunk through the zoo until Izzy brought them to the elephant complex.

Knowing what Izzy was thinking about doing Harold quickly said "Izzy, no the other times we got lucky, this is just pushing luck."

Izzy groaned "I don't think I need to repeat myself about my loyalty."

"Your intentions are good, sorta." Harold said reasonably "but you can't prevent everything."

"She was preventing stuff?" Ezekiel asked puzzled

"I think know you come from my sapient confident." Izzy enquired sagely "you lived a sheltered life back home didn't you?"

"What does that have to do with this?" Harold asked irritated

"Didn't you?..." Izzy pushed for an answer

Harold rolled his eyes and replied "yeah, so what if I did?"

"It means you've programmed to evade danger your whole life." Izzy explained "and I'm gonna make the assumption that you're your mother's favorite child."

"Well I'm the only one of my siblings that may not end up in prison." Harold admitted

"I've just been home schooled and coddled my whole life." Ezekiel stated, the other two looked at him "I haven't said a lot since we got here."

"Just remember." Izzy said to Harold "I won't let _you guys_ get in trouble." then she climbed over the habitat fence.

"There's something odd about the way she said she won't let _us_ get in trouble." Ezekiel said

They then heard an elephant start trumpeting and Izzy shouting joyfully, they saw her on an African elephant's back doing a one hand stand "Just like the circus!" she shouted

"Aw forget it." Harold said "you're only young once." he jumped into the habitat.

Ezekiel held off at first but eventually he said "Uhhh...were all gonna die someday eh." and he jumped the fence.

Harold stood on a large stump and carefully climbed on the closest elephant's back "Woah there tusker." said trying to calm the elephant "it's all good."

Ezekiel didn't think to attempt it as short as he was, he just looked at the elephants. A baby elephant came up to Ezekiel and started sticking its trunk in his hoodie pocket "Hey." he said "there's nothing in there for you." Then the baby pulled out some of the taffy he had saved from the factory "Hey that's mine!" he scolded, he tried to take it from the baby elephant but the other elephants thought Ezekiel was trying to harm the little one.

"Zeke!" Harold yelled trying to control his the anxious elephant he was riding "let it go they think you're hurting him!" the elephant then reared up on its back legs throwing Harold off.

Izzy jumped off her elephant seeing that they were about to get out of control. "Harold!" she called making sure he was conscious.

"I'm okay, just a slight twinge." he assured rubbing his side.

Ezekiel cowered on the ground cornered by the angry elephant mother "I wasn't trying to hurt your baby, I swear." he whimpered

With Harold mildly hurt and Ezekiel about to be crushed by an elephant Izzy could see her vow slipping and decided enough was enough.

Yelling wildly, Izzy ran across the habitat and collected both guys; she pushed them over the fence and then jumped over herself.

As soon as they were over the fence they heard sirens and saw red and blue lights approaching, they surmised that security had heard the racket and called the police.

"It's the cops!" Ezekiel said "we're in soooo much trouble eh."

Izzy could see that there was no way to avoid the situation, however she remembered she promised not to get _them _in any trouble, but she never said she wouldn't get _herself _in any trouble. "Don't worry." Izzy affirmed "I'll deal with the cops while you guys hide, once they're gone go to the car and head back to the studio." When she saw the police car pull up she pushed them away "Go! Now! Now!" she demanded and they ran off and hid in the bushes.

"Freeze." the cop said pointing a flashlight at Izzy "hands up." Izzy calmly put her hands in the air "You're under arrest for trespassing." the cop informed her.

"Well duh." she scoffed "what else would it be?" then she was loaded into the backseat and taken away.

When the cop was gone the guys popped out of the bushes.

"What do we do now eh?" Ezekiel wondered

"Zeke." Harold asked pondering something "what time is it."

Ezekiel looked up at the zoo clock "Nine twenty." he replied "why eh?"

Harold pulled out his num-yos and proclaimed "Start the car, were breaking Izzy out of jail."


	6. Chapter 6

Alright here's Chapter 6, enjoy.

Harold raced down the highway in the same manner Izzy did earlier while Ezekiel leaned back against his seat clutching his seat belt.

"Would ya slow down eh?" Ezekiel uttered "if we get arrested then there is now saving Izzy."

"Sorry." Harold said slowing down some "we just need to do this before everyone finds out were gone."

"You know if we go back everyone could just assume she got herself in trouble." Ezekiel claimed "she was wanted by the RCMP for god's sake."

"She did get herself in trouble." Harold said "because she was trying to keep _us _from getting in trouble, she kept her promise so I assume it's safe to say we owe her."

"I guess." Ezekiel said "besides I'd never be able to talk you out of this since you and Izzy are practically equals."

"What do you mean?" Harold asked surprised by the comment as that thought never crossed his mind all throughout the three seasons.

"I thought you noticed." Ezekiel pointed out "you two are the only redheads in total drama, you both have greenish eyes, you both know martial arts, you both do and say strange stuff though Izzy's a little more precarious with it, and you're both loyal." Then Ezekiel playfully added "and you've obviously noticed some of it, otherwise why would be tearing down the highway fifteen miles over the speed limit just to break her out of jail?"

"We're still going." Harold said ruminating that whole spiel "but not because of what you said, because we owe Izzy regardless." As he started going again Harold quickly jerked the car to right then back left making Ezekiel hit his head on the window.

"Ow!" he whined "what was that for eh?"

"Never distract me like that while I'm driving again!" Harold chided

five minutes later they made it to the police station, and Ezekiel had an unsettling feeling.

"Were gonna have to get on the roof aren't we?" he asked grudgingly

"That's the only way to do this." Harold said messing with his num-yos

"What are you doing?" Ezekiel wondered seeing Harold fiddle with his homemade weapon

"Putting longer, stronger strings on them." Harold responded tightening the new strings

"By this moment." Ezekiel stated "I'm not even gonna ask."

They got out of the car and walked around to the back of the police station; Harold swung his num-yos around and tossed one end up ward onto the building, he tugged at it and felt it was secure.

"Awesome." Harold said starting to climb the string

"Must we do this?" Ezekiel enquired "can't we just go in and say were there to pick her up?"

"Well there are some problems with that." Harold said climbing higher as Ezekiel climbed up behind him "First of all Izzy wouldn't have called anyone because I still assume no one knows were gone, also they may catch on that we're her accomplices."

"Oh right." Ezekiel said thinking about it

When they got on the roof their next thought was how to look for Izzy without being caught.

"How do we find her eh?" Ezekiel asked Harold as he wound up his num-yos

"Same way we found the storage room in the candy factory." He replied

He walked over to the air vent and got it open just like the one at the candy factory. Harold jumped into the vent feet first and Ezekiel got in behind him, they crawled through the ventilation network looking through the vents trying to find Izzy.

"We could try smelling her." Ezekiel suggested "but we don't know what she smells like eh."

Harold remembered all the places they had been and what Izzy had done. First they were in the candy factory and Izzy spent most of the time in the gummi bear crate shoving gummi bears down her shirt, then they were at the "Aquafina" shipping place where she stole three bottles of water by distracting the loaders by kicking over trash cans, then they were at the zoo toying with the elephants.

"Yes, we know exactly what Izzy smells like Zeke." Harold prompted "we need to smell for gummi bears, trash, and elephants."

They both deeply inhaled the air till they found a scent.

"That way." Harold said pointing down the left vent shaft

They crawled through looking down and finally saw Izzy; she was sitting in a cell carefree, eating the rest of the gummi bears from her shirt. The guard who had been watching her had fallen asleep.

"Izzy." Harold called quietly, the strange girl looked around with a mouth full of gummi bears "up here." she looked up, swallowed, and gasped happily.

"Aw." she asked quietly "you guys came back for me?"

"It was Harold's idea eh." Ezekiel said quickly, but then he admitted "plus we kinda owed you for everything you've done for us."

"You guys scaled the building and crawled through the vent all by yourselves?" she inquired "I'm so proud."

"Climb up, quickly." Harold said lowering down his num-yos

Izzy hastily crawled up the string and into the vent "Let's go!" she said and the hurried back the other way through the vent

There's the climax, the next chapter will be the end


	7. Chapter 7

The Brains, The Wild Beauty, & The Home schooled

Chapter 7

Sorry it took so long, no one's been reviewing.

Izzy raced down the street in the car forgetting about the speed limit. Instead of begging her to slow down the guys urged her to speed up.

With a sharp turn Izzy pulled into the TD Aftermath studio parking lot and parked the car where it was before they left.

"Just gotta leave the keys in the ignition." Izzy said leaving the key in its slot "and lets go."

They got out of the car but they the intern come out the door.

"Hide!" Izzy said and the trio jumped behind a light post

The intern opened his car door and saw the keys in the ignition.

"Aw man." he said "I can't believe I left my keys in the ignition, someone could've easily stolen this."

Behind the lamp post Harold started giggling and Izzy shushed him.

As soon as the intern was gone the ran inside and had to slip to the green room undetected. Once there they hid their muddy shoes and sat on the couch as if they had been there all night.

Suddenly Bridgette came in.

"There you are." she questioned "have you guys been in here all night?"

The three looked at each other and nodded.

"Well come on guys." Bridgette said we gotta get back to the hotel."

"Right." Izzy stated as she and her boys got up

"Uhh." Bridgette asked "where are your guys' shoes?"

"Well get'em." Harold said "just got to the bus and we'll catch up."

Bridgette shrugged and left.

"Smooth." Izzy said winking at the tall genius "we're gonna get along just fine."

-The End

I will write other fics with these three as they are my favorite characters. Face it Izzy pwns, Ezekiel is epic, and Harold is legend.


End file.
